


Midsummer's Hunt

by Stormsong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Elf Gabriel, Fantasy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: Sam is far more curious than what's good for him. One day a simple walk in the woods and a stranger changes Sam's life forever. Which means it changes Dean's life, too.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Midsummer's Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Mehda from sam needs gabriel discord came up with the title for this fic. It as supposed to be a oneshot, but becuase of the title she came up with it inspired more plot.
> 
> This chapter fills my Fantasy square of my Sabriel Spring Bingo card

Uncle Bobby had always said to never go into the woods, and most importantly, to never ever step into a fairy ring. Dean hadn’t cared about the woods behind Uncle Bobby’s junkyard; he was far more interested in the cars and learning how they work and fixing them.

Sam, though? He went looking for his own answers in Uncle Bobby’s books. Sam had tried asking what a fairy ring was and why he shouldn’t step in one, but Uncle Bobby wouldn’t say.

When Sam read that it was a ring of mushrooms he closed the book with disappointment weighing his shoulders down. At eight years old mushrooms were boring, ordinary. Besides, it wasn’t like fairies were real. Everyone knew that. Dean had said so. Dean was twelve and already knew a lot of stuff.

However, Sam’s curiosity never left him. Eventually he would read the book to find out why it was called a fairy ring. He would read about fairies, too.

Before any of that would happen though Sam would learn the truth of his life. That the supernatural creatures were real (except for Bigfoot), that _something_ had killed his mom, that she hadn't simply died in the fire that burned their house down, and that his dad was bent on hunting and killing anything supernatural as a form of revenge for the death of his wife.

Sam would spend the remainder of his childhood reading about every supernatural creature and how to kill it. He would form opinions on these creatures that clashed with his father’s view. And...Sam would wonder why his older brother simply went along with whatever their father said.

Somewhere at the back of his mind Sam would wonder why Uncle Bobby never did anything more than warn Sam and Dean to not go into the woods behind the junkyard. Why didn’t Uncle Bobby do anything about the fairy rings if they were so dangerous? John certainly would have destroyed anything supernatural that lived in the woods behind Uncle Bobby’s junkyard if he had known about it.

Spring of Sam’s senior year found him and his older brother at Uncle Bobby’s while their father took a job...somewhere else. John had charged Dean with looking out for his younger brother. Sam had convinced Dean that it would be easier, and cheaper, to do that at Uncle Bobby’s place than at a motel. Dean had been easily convinced.

Since it was spring break and neither of the brothers had anything better to do. Dean turned to the Impala, which was now his, to give it a tune up. Sam went for a walk towards the back of the junkyard.

Sam’s path took him past the garage where Uncle Bobby was working on a raised car.

“Where you’re off to, Sam?” Uncle Bobby called, his arms up in the underbelly of the car.

Sam called back, “Just going for a walk, Uncle Bobby.” 

“Stay out of the woods, and don’t -”

“Don’t step in a fairy ring. I know, Uncle Bobby.”

Uncle Bobby grunted and went back to whatever he was doing with the car.

Sam hadn’t set out with walking into the woods in mind. But it was such a nice spring day. Besides, now that Sam was older, and knew about the supernatural, why shouldn’t he take a walk in the woods? As long as he was careful not to accidentally step into a fairy ring he should be alright. Right?

The climb up fence at the back of the junkyard was easy. Once Sam dropped down on the other side of the fence he set off into the woods.

Sam couldn’t have walked more than a few minutes when he came across a ring of mushrooms. Or rather a man standing next to a ring of mushrooms.

At a glance the man looked normal. Long dark golden blond hair, dark green leather jacket, dark red shirt, jeans, and black books. The longer Sam looked at the stranger the more he noticed; like the man’s pointed ears, ageless face, and gold eyes. Overall the man was stunning.

“Who are you?” Sam asked, intrigued but wary. The points on the ears could be fake, the eye color could be contacts, and some people had really good genetics. 

The stranger smiled and replied, “You can call me Gabriel.”

“What are you doing here? Are you lost?”

“Lost? Hardly.”

The stranger didn’t _look_ shady, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t. Sam took a step backwards, but only the one. Sam felt a _need_ to know what this guy was up to. So he asked again, “What are you doing here?”

“I knew you would come today, Sam. The trees whispered and the wind sang of it.”

“What does that mean, and how do you know my name?” Sam demanded as he took a step forward. He would get his answers from the stranger, Gabriel, one way or the other.

“As I said, the wind sings to me.”

Sam shook his head. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Doesn't it?” Gabriel asked.

“No,” Sam replied.

“Perhaps it would if you learned how to hear the wind’s song. No language makes sense if you don’t understand them.” Gabriel held out a hand, “I can teach you the languages of all things, Sam Winchester, if you come with me.”

Sam’s need to know burned in his chest. How could he possibly refuse Gabriel. He stepped forward and took the stranger’s hand, and together they stepped into the fairy ring.


End file.
